


Rescued Souls

by Firstlove_thesea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom - A. C. Crispin
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Dead Men Tell No Tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstlove_thesea/pseuds/Firstlove_thesea
Summary: Making the ultimate sacrifice to save those dear to him, Captain Jack Sparrow finds himself in the care of an old friend.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow, Jack sparrow/Amenirdis
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

_Jack remembered falling... further and further down towards the bottom of the ocean. Time had begun to slow down as he descended, dark eyes focused on the Pearl's anchor chain, then up at his treasured ship floating across the waves high above._

_The eyes of Hector, Carina and Henry were burning into him, he could feel them, but he couldn't bring himself to turn his eyes away from his treasured beauty. If this were his final moments on God's green earth, he figured it would only be most fitting for her blackened hull to be the last he saw in this life._

_Hector was shouting at him but his words were utterly incomprehensible to Jack as the sea came crushing down on him, the thunder of the waves echoing in his ears. Ever so slowly, the roaring had faded away, leaving nothing but silence as he sank, an invisible force pulling him closer and closer, down into the depths. Despite his watery grave awaiting, there was no fear, no panic, no regret to be found within him. Only peace of mind, for he knew that while he would died, at least the others would be save and able to live their lives happily ever after._

_Following that there was darkness surrounding him and then he passed out, body and soul drifting into unconsciousness as his dark eyes fell closed._


	2. Chapter 2

"How is he?" the Amenirdis asked her tall companion standing next to her.

"Still hasn't woken..." the man replied in a heavily accented voice that left no doubt about his African roots.

"I feared you'd say that." the woman sighed, every bit of her concern present in her soft voice. "how much longer do you think-"

"Not much longer" the man shook his head, his eyes lowered to his feet as he spoke. "He's running out of time, Your Highness. Doctor says it's a matter of days."

"No!" her gasp of terror carried through the door and across the room all the way to the bed that stood by the large window.

There, resting on the comfortably soft mattress, lay the patient in question listening intently to the conversion on the other side of the door.

Jack Sparrow had come to less then half an hour ago when he'd felt a hand to this forehead and then his wrist. The person was mumbling words in a language he failed to understand, but by the metaphorical look of it, the man was taking his pulse.

Taking into consideration that the pirate had yet to investigate as to where he was and who that man was, he decided it would be best to play dead until some point later on. No harm in staying alive at least a little longer, after all.

The conversation between the man and woman continued, though as their voices moved further and further away, disappearing down the hall and God-knows-where, it was impossible for Jack to keep track of what they were saying. Not that he cared terribly much. For now that he was alone, it was Sparrow’s utmost priority to find out not only where he was but also how he'd ended up there.

When forcing his heavy eyes open and allowing them to wander across the room, his heart had nearly stopped in his chest.

_Zerzura_

'Impossible!' Jack had gasped in his mind, shaking the thought off his mind. It couldn't be. Beckett had taken away the ring she'd given him on their last day together and without it, there was no way for him to have gone back.

He had no doubt about that.

Memories of his visit to the _Shining City_ had never left his mind, were still ever so present, ever so vivid, even now after all those years. Cause who could claim to have paid the mystical island a visit, to have spent several weeks there and to have fallen for a beautiful princess without being eventually exposed as a liar? It would have been lie to say he hadn't considered staying there with them.... with her just as she'd begged, but in the end he had set sail from there never to return and yet....

Needless to say Jack was more than just a little surprised to find himself back in what looked a whole lot like the very bedchamber he'd stayed in during his latest visit to the royal palace. Not that he'd spent too much time in there anyway... When a gorgeous young princess invites you to her chambers, you don't turn her down. And he hadn't. Couldn't have done so to save his soul.

Oh, beautiful Amenirdis!

Making an attempt at sitting up, Jack found every fibre of his being screaming in agony and a terrible headache ailing him. He'd deal with the pain coming from his head, but what made matters far worse, almost unbearable, was the fact that both his lungs and throat were burning like fire. Every breath came as a challenge and quite the torturous struggle, though then again, even that shouldn't have come as much of a surprise after jumping down from a ship's anchor chain only to die drowning in the ocean.

But had he? Was he dead? Had he ended up in a heaven that looked like the secret kingdom he so regretted leaving behind? Or perhaps he'd really been trapped in some kind of hell filled with painful memories of everyone and everything he'd ever loved and failed to protect?!

For whatever this place was, it couldn't be the royal palace of the King and Queen of Kerma!

But if he had indeed died, then why was he in so much pain? Unless this really was hell; one ten times worse than the Locker could have ever been! So many questions were rushing through his mind, sending him into another downward spiral of pain to a point where he almost wished his head would explode and finally end his misery!

With an exhausted sigh that sounded more like a pained groan, Sparrow collapsed back again the soft mattress of the bed. Palms pressed to his forehead in an attempt to ease his headache, his eyes were pressed closed even before his head had hit the soft pillows.

"You are awake!" a female voice suddenly came from the doorway, pulling the pirate out of his thoughts. "Thank heavens!"

Turning his head to see who had just walked in, Jack found himself utterly dumbfounded, speechless and staring at the woman as she approached.

He knew full well that he was being rude yet he was unable to help himself. The way the woman carried herself, her regal posture and her breathtakingly beautiful features left no doubt as to who she was. A face he'd never forget.

"Amenirdis..." he managed to utter rather awkwardly. "This really is Kerma, then..."

"So you do remember." she spoke just as she'd reached his bedside and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

" 'course I do" Sparrow nodded, offering her what would look like a tiny hint of a smile.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me...." she said, a certain degree of disappointment and sadness present in her voice even though she tried to hide it. "...about us..."

"I'd never forget about you, love." he assured.

"Then why didn't you return just as you promised?" she asked and while her face seemed more or less in check, free from obvious emotion, her eyes spoke volumes. The sadness in them stirring an overwhelming wave of shame to rise from deep down. Yes, he felt guilty for not going back. As a matter of fact he always had, every day since they'd sailed away. And it wasn't that he had not wanted to return to her, but there was an obvious problem to that.

"I couldn't have come back..." Jack began, ruefully. "Don't think I didn't want to return. There was nothing I wanted more in this world, but I knew doing so wasn't an option, regardless of how much I longed for it."

That bloody damn Frenchman had done so once and that little venture hadn't turned out well for anyone involved. Better not have that happen again. Christophe was dead and Beckett, too, was no longer reasons for him to be worried about, though there was no telling how much others in the employ of the East India Trading Company knew regarding that matter.

"The very last thing I wanted was for your hidden kingdom to be exposed to the likes of Beckett.... or me..."

In response to his rather pitiful explanation, the princess only gave a short nod and sighed. "You were right about that. It would have been too dangerous. My brother told me the same thing. And I wanted to believe that was the reason, but I still feared..."

Amenirdis trailed off then, averting her gaze but he managed to stop her from getting up by gently catching her arm with his hand.

"What did you fear, love?" he asked, carefully.

"I... I was afraid that I... that what we had never meant anything to you." she explained and Jack's heart sank within his chest.

He hadn't thought about that. Until now... though now that he did, he felt devastated. Mortified that he had caused her such tremendous pain when in reality he'd only wanted to protect her. Wasn't that why he had tried, and failed, to retrieve the ring she'd given him?

"Listen.... I know I can be best described as a scoundrel guilty of lying when it's of most profit to him and neither am I innocent of occasionally tricking others into doing what would serve my purpose in the end, but I've never lied to you. What I've told you back then was nothing but the truth."

"Do you mean that, Jack?" she nearly gasped, now looking at him again. "Truly?"

"Every word, love." he nodded, sincerely.

That honest confession earned Jack one of those breathtaking smiles that had haunted him for years on end. A much smaller one than she used to give him so, so many years ago and not quite as happy, but a smile nonetheless. Enough to make the notorious pirate's heart melt in seconds.

"Oh Jack," she beamed, now blessing him with an utterly overjoyed smile that made Jack feel just the way he had back then, as though he'd never left, as though they'd never been separated for decades. "How I'd hoped to hear that."

Oh damn her for mesmerizing him yet again merely seconds after they'd just met again! Damn her for bringing back those long-forgotten feelings he'd never really been able to repress.

It was then that she moved closer to steal a kiss from his lips, a gentle hand on his cheek as she did. A sweet gesture of affection that Jack was all too happy to lean in to as he kissed her back.

"... still is nothing but the truth..." the pirate breathed when they had come up for air only moments later. The fleeting kiss had come to an end, but neither of them dared to move as they sat, eyes closed and foreheads touching. Her breath hot on his skin and her raven black curls soft to touch, Sparrow held her close with his free arm wrapped around her back.

If his words had confused the princess, she hid it well as her hands came to rest on his chest and she kissed him again, more passionately this time.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow!" she was happy to tell him as she placed a gentle peck to the corner of his mouth.


End file.
